


English Breakfast

by PrinceOfDarkness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfDarkness/pseuds/PrinceOfDarkness





	English Breakfast

u woke up on a Saturday morning and walked to the bathroom. You tossed your (h/l h/c) hair in a bun, and walked to the kitchen. You figured that your flatmate and crush Jake was up. "Mornin' Jake" you said sleepily. "Good morning (f/n)" he said sitting a plate of waffles on the table in front of you. "Thanks" you said with a smile. After you eat the waffles you decide to get dressed. You are now wearing your (f/c) skinny jeans and black shirt. "Where you going ?" Jake asked "Nowhere just wanted to get dressed" you said smiling at his curiosity "Do you want to do something?" he asked this time he stepped closer to you. You looked into his eyes, they were a beautiful green color. "Like what?" you asked, your cheeks lightly shaded pink. "What ever you want" he said before pushing a strand of hair out of your face. "umm, I-I don't know we could go visit John and Dave, or we could just hang out here" you said and you stepped closer to him, now you were inches from each other. He bent down to you and your lips met. You kissed for what seemed like minutes then you both pulled away when you ran out of breath. "yeah we could just stay here" you giggled. He smiled then said "I love you miss (l/n) " he said kissing your nose "I love you to Mr.English" you said .


End file.
